


Let's Go On a Drive

by emda



Series: DBSK/JYJ Song Drabbles [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, Song Drabble, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: There’s a way to shut people up.Inspired by: "Shut up and drive" by Rihanna





	Let's Go On a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/30). Expect super amateur writing.
> 
> Beta Reader: Milena

It was a boring afternoon. The sun was too hot to be inside and the street to crowded to go out. He looked over his at his members, who were dozing off and sighed in frustration.

“Hyung.”

He looked at the one who called him to see a half-awake Yoochun looking at him with still sleepy eyes.

“What it is Chunnie?” He asked sweetly his best friend and his almost a year secret crush.

“I wanna go out, hyung. Let’s go for a ride. Please.” He had his puppy eyes and his pink pouty lips and he was unable to say no.

They changed clothes and left the house as quickly and silently they could manage. Thirty minutes later both were out of the city sights and where driving nowhere. Yoochun turned on the radio and sang along.

“Where are we going hyung?” he asked the black-haired man in the driver’s seat. “Anywhere and nowhere, Chunnie.” Yoochun smiled at his answer and turned the volume up. Jaejoong liked this time when they could go on the road, forgetting about everything, just comfortable in the other's presence and silence. With Yoochun, he didn’t need to talk.  
This is why he loved Yoochun. He didn’t need to say it. He didn’t need to overly express it. He just needed for Yoochun to know that he cared for him. He just needed to be there for Yoochun, to be able to help him.

Almost without realizing, they reached a desolated beach and stopped there. He leaned comfortably in his seat and watched at the waves swinging back and forth. Jaejoong was slowly drifting into a sweet and calming sleep, but soft lips touch his and dragged him quickly back to wakefulness. He opened his eyes wide to see Yoochun's chocolate brown eyes of Yoochun looking straight at his eyes. Yoochun smiled and pecked his lips one more time. Yoochun rested his head against Jaejoong chest and dozed off once again. Jaejoong let him sleep for a bit before they had to go back. Jaejoong shook the younger man lightly. Yoochun woke up and leaned up to peck once again his hyung. Jaejoong move a little back, confused by Yoochun’s actions. Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jaejoong tried to talk, but Yoochun kissed him hard and mercilessly, leaving his lips a crimson red color. Jaejoong wanted to say something, ask anything but Yoochun cut him. 

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“Shut up and drive.”

“Okay.”


End file.
